The Court of Atlantis
by Word Professor
Summary: In the city of Atlantis, a twisting tale of Greek legends and heroes gives rise to one of the most popular legends. Jason and the Argonauts. The story of Adelphi takes us back to when the first twists of fate led to the birth, loss and rise to one of the most celebrated heroes. Through an inside look at the court of Atlantis in Aeson's rule to the Rise of the court of Minos. A time
1. Prologue

Adelphi sat in her bare and hard cell. Her home for the past twenty four years. Even in the depths of those dungeons, she could hear the panic in the city, in the palace, in the family. Something big has happened. It must have, or else why would her guard leave his post and forget to check in for at least two weeks. She doubled over in her seat. The hunger pangs were gnawing at her stomach, she feared they would forget about her and leave her there to die. Technically she was dead, well that's what everyone thinks. Only those sworn to ultimate secrecy knew where she dwelled. At the heart of the court of Atlantis. The only human face she knew was Marcus, the guard. That human contact kept her sane, convinced her she wasn't in some sort of afterlife. Her mother, Pasiphae had not come to see her since the day she was put there. Adelphi laughed cynically as she thought about her mother, her father and- tears choked her up. 'What a world' she thought as she lay back and closed her eyes, letting the now dull pain in her stomach spread to the rest of her body. It engulfed her. 'How did I become this?' she cried out loud. Disgusted with herself. Her mind took her through the mists of memory, and she indeed saw the answer to her question.


	2. Twenty Years Earlier

The court of Aeson was buzzing with life. The Queen's ladies filled the corridors, soldiers and the King's foster sons took up the courtyard and servants filed to and fro, balancing silver trays laden with quality wine and the juiciest fruit. And this was a normal day. Well normal as in King Aeson was holding his fortnightly banquet, used to honour soldiers and make announcements.

Adelphi dodged her way across the portico to the throne room, having been summoned. She wondered what the matter could be. She sincerely hoped it had nothing to do with the urn she had painted for a joke. It depicted the previous king disguised as a lady in order to infiltrate the enemy, along with other funny scenes. She had put it away out of sight, but nothing could be kept a secret from Pasiphae. As she reached the door, she had failed to think of one valid excuse for her painting and was preparing herself for a scolding. The heavy wooden doors were pulled open and Aeson and Pasiphae were sat at the head of the throne room, majestic and slightly aloof.

"Daughter" said Aeson smiling. Adelphi gave a low curtsey to her father, then to her mother.

"Adelphi" said Pasiphae standing. "We have a matter of great importance, which we must discuss". Her tone was serious. Adelphi gulped.

"Mother…I can explain-"her mother cut her off.

"As you know, you came of age three years ago"

"yes" was Adelphi's feeble reply. She looked expectantly at the king and queen. She thought she now knew what they were getting at. At least they didn't know about the painted urn, she thought. The room went silent and Pasiphae looked at Aeson as if to prompt him to speak.

"As you know, one day you must choose a husband or we don't mind choosing a suitable one for you, we need to make allies…" Aeson trailed off as Pasiphae glared at him for his poorly delivered speech. Adelphi was in shock. Well, not so much shocked, she knew she would have to marry anyway, but her parents had never mentioned it before. The queen cleared her throat.

"Shortly we will be receiving many visitors, some of whom will be your suitors" Adelphi sensed that she was expected to make a response. But what should she say.

"w-what will you have me do, I mean… How shall I –" she stuttered, losing her composure.

"We do not yet know who our strongest ally is, when they arrive, with treaties, we will speak more of it. But for now, do not offend anyone, but do not give anyone special favour."

"Yes mother" So she was essentially to keep everyone happy, well that wasn't possible at all. That means she would have to hold back some of her jokes which had often got her into trouble.

"Thank you, mother, and father" Adelphi bowed as if to leave and turned to go when her mother's throat clearing stopped her again. But her father spoke this time.

"You might want to lay off painting our guests in compromising situations on urns and vases for a while" he said looking serious but smiling from the corner of his mouth. She too smiled. "I promise". Pasiphae looked at them both disapprovingly, and waved her hand in dismissal.

Out of the throne room, she laughed at her father's response to her painting, and her mother's. But then she remembered the matter to which she was called attention. She was going to marry. Obviously someone of her parents choosing, at this she sighed. She was thinking about this, not knowing where she was walking to, when she felt something tug at her gown.

"Heptarian!" she ruffled the hair of her little cousin.

"Can you play?" he said in a whining tone, characteristic of all children under the age on ten. Adelphi did a mock annoyed expression, trying to hide her smile.

"pleeaaase!" he whined.

"Fine. What will you have me do?"

"You have to be a monster which I have to slay" he said mischievously.

"A monster? Really? Is that how you see your cousin?" she looked away, pretending to cry, when in fact she was actually laughing. She heard him shuffle nervously on his feet.

"D-Delphi-"

"Rwwaajahhaar!" shouted Adelphi. At first Heptarian was terrified, then realised that she was playing and screamed in glee as he ran down the corridor brandishing his sword after Adelphi.

Pasiphae watched from a balcony as her daughter and nephew were play fighting each other, and sighed. She wanted them to be always happy like that, but she had seen too much and known so many to know that that could never be achieved. Subconsciously, her nails started to scrape the stone. In anger? Frustration? Despair? Only she could know, yet all she saw in her mind's eye was something dark, for her husband, her family and for Atlantis. She saw guests arriving in the courtyard and soon the three of them would have to become monuments, un- real and powerful, showing them what they wanted to see.


	3. Introductions

Adelphi sat with her back completely straight as her lady Themistoclea, Lea to her friends, braided her hair, weaving golden threads into it.

"It is a work of art Lea" she said as she looked in the glass, watching the fingers flipping each braid with such dexterity.

"Thank you. Now keep your back straight, you mother will scold us both if you slouch all evening again"

"By the end of the evening I'm either so tired or have had so much wine that it goes out of my mind. We can't all sit like we have a stick up our-"

"Ow! What was that for exactly?" Adelphi rubbed her scalp where Lea had tugged her hair hard to stop her from finishing the sentence.

"Good posture is good for your health, adds some height to you and… look, it's all about body language"

"I know I know, I have to give out the right message. But now it's complicated. I can't offend or give favour to anyone. So if I am asked to dance do I say yes? But then that would be giving favour and would offend the others and if I say no, I would be causing offence. What do you think I am supposed to do?" Adelphi's leg was moving up and down, a habit which Themistoclea had tried to get out of her since she was a child.

"I think you need to take a deep breath and be calm. Do what your mother tells you and…" she laughed as she didn't continue her sentence.

"What?" Adelphi asked defensively.

"Well, I was just going to say that you should be yourself. But seeing as that includes you enthusiastically debating who was the dominant in Achilles and Patroclus' relationship, maybe you should think of another topic of conversation?"

"It was obviously Achilles. Anyway, all men think about is swords and wine and bumping each other on the shoulder, its impossible to make conversation" replied Adelphi, still defensive.

Themistoclea laughed again. "You have a lot to learn about men and what they think about all day. You could talk about your pet"

"Oh great because that will go down so well. 'Hello, I don't want to alarm you, but a three headed lizard lives in a room next to my chambers, it likes me to stroke its belly'" Adelphi cried sarcastically.

"Its a conversations starter"

"hmmph, maybe" Although Adelphi had already been forbidden by her mother to mention Daryxx to anyone.

"You're all done" said Lea, brushing Adelphi's shoulders.

"Thank you" she sighed and slouched again.

"Now look, I don't want you fretting all evening, do you hear me?" Lea was facing her directly now.

"I won't, don't worry" Said Adelphi, trying not to look in Lea's eyes.

"I know you, you do worry-"

"I'll be fine" said Adelphi placing her hand over Lea's ageing hands.

"That's my girl…Now stand up straight"

Adelphi rose and brought her shoulders back and her chin high. "Do I look aloof enough now?"

"Just the right amount" said Lea as she held out her arm for Adelphi and she escorted her to the Hall.

People were already flocking into the hall and Aeson and Pasiphae were stood at the dais, waiting to receive their distinguished guests. Adelphi saw them at the head and saw what she always saw in moments like these. Her mother and father and she became statues, permanent but not alive, changing pose and temperament to suit themselves and those around them. Themistoclea patted her arm reassuringly and stole into the crowds of ladies already in the hall.

"Mother, Father" She bowed as always and stood by her mother's side. Greeting guests was nothing new, but of course some of these people weren't just guests, she could end up marrying one of them, so she was anxious, this was visible to Pasiphae.

"You need not look so disconcerted" Said the queen to her daughter, turning to her.

"What- I don't look- is it so obvious?-" Adelphi's cheeks were getting warmer.

"Yes, and I hope you can construct sentences soon"

"Sorry…" she was about to expand but her mother's expression told her that it would not be a good idea. Adelphi knew she couldn't be the sole reason for her mother's foul mood. Lately her father would do or say something, and they would argue or she would be passively aggressive for days. Of course they would put on happy faces for the show.

Adelphi felt the king and queen straighten. "Brace yourself Delphi, here comes an evening of pleasantries" said Aeson laughing.

The people coming towards them, a man, steadily built, not all shoulders like some of the other men. Some women would call him handsome. There was a younger man beside him, Adelphi presumed this was the man's son.

"Welcome Minos! To Atlantis" Exclaimed Aeson. Adelphi looked wide eyed and shocked. Minos was a sworn enemy of Aeson, relating back to ancestral feuds, she never thought she would ever meet him, never mind in Atlantis. She watched as Minos took her mother's hand and kissed her fingers, a thought passed through her mind, then she wanted to vomit. Her mother was young, and beautiful, she could have any hero, any king, but Minos? 'Ughhh' Adelphi shivered. There was something cunning about him, like a snake. She didn't like the way he looked at her mother.

"Me and my husband welcome you graciously" said Pasiphae in soft and silky tones. 'How does she do that?' thought Adelphi, she wondered how Minos wasn't at her feet already. She was thinking all this through when she realised that they had gone quiet. She looked at her parents and her look of disgust and alarm must have been visible to all because her mother was frowning at her and her father looked amused and confused. She gulped and turned to Minos and respectfully bowed her head, all the while wanting a column to fall and crush her. When she raised her eyes, he was smiling 'that' smile.

"'Tis an honour to bestow my eyes upon a Daughter of Atlantis" without letting her reply, not that she could have, he turned to all three of them and gestured to the younger man to step forward. "I would like to present my son. Therus, borne by my late wife". The said 'Therus' stepped forward, sure of himself, not smiling but not frowning. He held a golden bowl in his hand.

"I present this gift as a token of our gratitude" he said. "It is said to have been forged in the halls of Olympus by Hephaestus himself". The light form the wall torches reflected golden shapes onto his face, making it look as though he himself was stood above the Olympian fire. Aeson embraced him and said a thanks and Therus only briefly glanced at Adelphi, out of respect for her father. More words were exchanged between them and Aeson. Moments later, Minos and his son joined the other men at the tables and benches.

"What happened to you?" said Pasiphae, searching Adelphi's face.

"I thought Minos was…" she looked around cautiously "our sworn enemy" Adelphi whispered. The queen's eyes went wide, she too looked around.

"Adelphi, talk like that will sabotage an alliance, never speak of it again"

"But-"

"Not a word, now we must take our places"

"Wait, what about the others?"

"Delphi, people are coming from far and close lands, not everyone can arrive at the same time" said Pasiphae sighing "I'll explain Minos to you later" she said more sympathetically. They took their seats, the three of them preparing themselves for the evening.

**Next chapter will be banquet. J**


	4. Banquet

Of course being the king of Crete, Minos and Therus were to also sit at the head table. Adelphi sat at one end, Minos was between the king and queen and Therus sat at the other end. Adelphi drank wine and waved at guests as usual and daren't look across at Therus, not that her mother would notice if she did. The queen seemed to be grilling Minos with questions of politics, Adelphi almost felt sorry for him.

Of course, curiosity got the better of Adelphi as she stole a few sideways glances at Therus. His smart build seemed to be the only thing he inherited from his father. He _did_ possess qualities that would deem him handsome with his bronzed skin, thick black hair but to Adelphi he seemed to possess that which most men do: A sort of innocent arrogance which of course makes it all the more irritating. But Lea was right, what did she know. It was when she came to this conclusion that she realised that her sideways glance had become a stare, and that he was looking right back at her, raising his goblet. Adelphi felt heat on her forehead 'this is embarrassing' she thought and attempted a sweet smile which she assumed looked like she was suffering. She slowly looked away, conscious that he might still be looking, wishing her mother would engage _her _in conversation so she didn't look so idle. 'I'm normally fine with guest, but when they're _suitors _I have to be strange and awkward!' she screamed at herself, in her head of course. She was merely thinking this when the trusted Heptarian appeared, as if on cue.

He appeared to have snuck into the hall unnoticed from the back and was looking up at Adelphi hopefully.

"Heppy!" she whispered. "You should be in bed" she said, hoping now that her mother, or anyone would not notice the exchange.

"Why can't I come?" he said too loudly, stamping a foot and sticking out his lower lip.

"Because you are too little, and plus wine isn't good for you" Said Adelphi, realising she was holding a goblet in her hand. Heptarian was about to point this out when he saw Agamemnon's supposed shield on the dais full of gifts. He of course did not know its heritage, but was, like all others, amazed at the craft and the sheer size of the thing. He ducked out of Adelphi's grip and was at the dais in a moment. Adelphi stood, alarming the others at the table. Apparently no one saw Heptarian, luckily for him.

"What is the matter Adelphi?" Queen Pasiphae asked, although Adelphi sensed that whatever the answer, it was too late to pacify her mother. Adelphi didn't want to get Heptarian into trouble, but he would be seen, reprimanded and sent back to his chambers any way. Whilst she was having this dilemma, the other four were still waiting expectantly for an answer.

"Are you ill daughter?" Aeson looked concerned.

"No" she said a little too defensively. "I was just... I'll take Heptarian back..."

"What do you mean Hep-?" Pasiphae cut short when she saw Heptarian staring up at the shield that was bigger than him, amazement in his eyes. He would surely get into trouble for sneaking in. To Adelphi's shock, Aeson took control of the situation. For once.

"Heptarian, why don't you come here and greet our guests then you may admire the shield all you want. hmm?" he said holding out his arms, as if expecting Heptarian to run into them. At first Heptarian looked scared then meekly stepped forward and kneeled before the four of them all of whom were now standing.

"My lords, please forgive me, have mercy" he said, as if he had rehearsed the greeting a hundred times. Aeson ruffled his hair, Minos patted his shoulder and Therus shook his hand at which Heptarian took great pride. A warrior, wanted to shake _his _hand. He was beaming.

"Worry not young man, you are fine young man who may one day be able to take that shield into battle" said Minos with mock sincerity, which of course was lost on Heptarian who was smiling ear to ear. Adelphi of course noticed but bit her tongue. How dare he talk to Heptarian like that.

"Shall we resume" Said Pasiphae, sensing the rising awkwardness after Minos' tone. "Heptarian, you may take your seat besides Adelphi"

"But caaan I sit next to prince Therus pleaase" he implored "Your majesty" he said more meekly.

"Of course you may!" Aeson was in a surprising jovial mood, considering that Minos was flirting with the queen. Heptarian was overjoyed and of course Adelphi knew he would obviously want to sit next to a man, and a prince at that, but now she would have sit in a solitary way again and wave occasionally to others in the hall and hope that someone would have the guts to ask her hand in a dance. 'They won't though' she thought bitterly as she realised that people would know why Therus was here and they wouldn't want to dis respect him. But Adelphi was restless and wanted to do _something, _talk to _someone, she was even thinking about getting up to use the latrine just for something to do. _

After a few more goblets of wine, Adelphi thought she heard someone say her name, although she thought it must be the effects of the wine.

"Adelphi" the voice was slightly louder and clearer now and she realised it was her mother's. She jumped out of her unmistakeable drunken reverie. She wasn't worried though, Lea had told her she was remarkably well at hiding it and to appear sober even though she was completely passed it.

"Yes mother" she said turning, trying not to slur her words. Her mother tried to hide her irritation behind a wide smile, which was, quite frankly very scary.

"Minos would like to know whether you would like to keep the two year old Ariadne in your care during their stay" Adelphi took these words in. 'Of course, the young Ariadne'. Adelphi recalled her father telling her about Minos' new born daughter and how her mother died in childbirth. She realised her silence whilst remembering this might be mistaken as hesitancy.

"Yes, of course, it will be my pleasure" she said immediately to Minos who smiled.

"I hope that you will be happy with her"

"I'm sure I will"

"Please, forgive for taking advantage of your further kindness but I must request another favour" he said, with the nodding approval of Pasiphae. "Therus ad I would be delighted if you would conduct a tour of the grounds, our families could catch up in the process of the walk"

By now, Adelphi's thoughts were getting fuzzier and she almost laughed at the suggestion. Of course during the tour, the others will conveniently walk apart from her and Therus, making them walk together. It was so obvious that Adelphi let out a chuckle, before composing herself and saying more seriously.

"Of course, the palace and grounds have such rich heritage" this seemed to be enough and so she was left to her own devices again. At some point she thought she saw Heptarian being carried away having fallen asleep, although she cannot be sure due to the wine. She does remember excusing herself in the ridiculous hours of the morning to escape this banquet by faking a headache. By the morning she did indeed have a real headache.

"Up! Come on now Adelphi, get up!" Lea shouted as she drew away the light gauze covering the balcony. Adelphi groaned as the blinding light flooded the room.

"Go awaayyyy" her voice muffled by the cushion over her head.

"It is almost midday and don't you remember agreeing to conduct a tour for your guests"

"I remember no such thing!"

"I'm not surprised, what with the state you returned in. Now get up and into the bath" Lea was dragging the sheets off Adelphi who slowly but surely rolled to the edge of the bed and sat up with her head in her hands.

"You won't get any husbands looking like that"

"Thanks. And I think they would be more interested on the wealth that endows me" she sais as she stumbled to the adjoining bathing room.

"Look at you, so cynical already" said Lea catching Adelphi's robe as she fell out of it. "Careful now. Apparently, there were rumours that Therus was pleased with you."

"You know I can barely remember what he looks like. And It is well known fact that Minos is rather pleased with my mother, whhhha-" Gasped Adelphe as she plunged into the piercingly cold pool.

"Why is it so cold?" She said catching her breath.

"It will help with your hangover." Adelphi was about to protest but she suddenly felt soothing fingers massaging her head. "And you don't want to go around saying things like that about your mother, it could cause wars."

"I know, but did you see them!" Lea pulled her hair, again.

"Ow! You need to stop doing that" Adelphi pulled away and dunked her head under water, feeling the rush of water to her hears before resurfacing. "Anyway, do you know when the others are arriving?"

"Tired of Therus already are you? Well, Iros of Lycedias should arrive shortly" Adelphi paused.

"Lycedias is a very very long way away, they must have been informed long ago" Adelphi accused trying to look into Lea's eyes. Lea tried to busy herself with Adelphi's robes.

"If I'm not mistaken, everyone has known about these plans for a long time, and nobody thought to tell me?" At last, Lea spoke.

"Your parents did not want me to tell you"

"Why? It's not like would have minded or kicked up a fuss, I know my duties, they don't have to treat me like a child"

"I know, but I think that they just... were worried that if you knew who was coming, you might start making preferences of your own and they didn't want to hurt you-"

"Make preferences? They're the ones who are making me take Therus on a 'tour'" Adelphi was climbing out shivering from the cold water.

"But he's their choice, maybe they think it is very advantageous" Adelphi looked dejectedly at Lea.

"I know... It's just that I feel a little used"

"No. people will only lose you if you let them. Now get in there and get ready, you don't want it to look like you just woke up"

"But I did just wake up" Said Adelphi running into her camber and dodging the bar of soap that Lea threw at her. She laughed but couldn't get rid of the sickening feeling that she was a move in someone else's bigger game.


	5. Walls hold Secrets

Adelphi emerged from her quarters flushed after Themistoclea had made her try three different clothes and had made her place cold pebbles on the dark circles under eyes whilst simultaneously trying to paint her nails and apply black kohl to her eyes, a gift from someone who had travelled to Egypt.

Pasiphae, Minos and Therus were already stood at the large steps, talking, they were all laughing and Adelphi wondered what Minos could have said that could have made her mother genuinely laugh. They hadn't noticed her yet as she walked towards them, and she was glad. The effects of the previous evening were still weighing her down and her headache was lingering. But, she had promised herself to engage today and to Lea's advice, actually communicate with Therus. Although Adelphi reminded herself that the latter would be down to her parent's discretion.

At last Pasiphae looked around and saw her approaching and Adelphi quickly put a smile on her face.

"Ah Adelphi, you join us at last" Pasiphae drew her into an embrace and in that single moment whispered "it's not definite, but don't discourage him" them immediately drew back and smiled as if she hadn't said anything. Adelphi turned to the guests in question.

"Good day." She smiled at Minos and Looked at Therus who gently smiled and gave a single nod. She suddenly feared that he wouldn't be a man of many words.

"It is indeed. We had feared that you had abandoned us" said Minos.

"Nonsense…" Adelphi was about to delve into further pleasantries but gave up. "Nonsense…" she simply repeated.

"Shall we begin?" Pasiphae was a master of keeping things smooth.

"That's a good idea"

"Why don't you and Therus go ahead and I and Minos will join you shortly, I must take him to our fantastic library"

"But I can show him the library, its part of the-"

"There are more interesting things about this palace than the library, Minos needs to see it for some political documents" Adelphi looked in amazement at her mother. She thought she would at least be more subtle and not leave her straight away. And she actually did want to show them the library, to her it was the most interesting part. It had the 'Scroll of Songs' and who could not love that?

"Alright then… Enjoy that"

Both Pasiphae and Minos smiled and walked away, still looking over their shoulders. Adelphi was still stunned at the tactlessness of the whole situation. She became aware that Therus was beside her and that she should say something, or even looking at him would be a start. She looked up and he was smiling, he most certainly knew the situation too.

"Is the palace very big?" he said, gesturing do the large front. 'Phew, at least he's not awkward' she thought, although she didn't know whether she was being sarcastic or not.

"Yes, well, the outside is simple, its corridors are complex… Do you want to see the library, It is actually very good" he smiled as if she were joking, and Adelphi panicked a little.

"Well, if you like. Though I think your mother doesn't want you to go there, they seem to be using it" he said, trying to be diplomatic.

"Oh, yes, of course." Adelphi wondered what could be so important in the library, although politics seemed like a fair enough reason. "Have you been to our temple?" Adelphi felt stupid, this was a disaster conversation as they were both stood stationary on the top of the steps as servants went by and stared.

"No, but I have heard praise of the oracle here" He said, though Adelphi sensed that he was just being polite. She didn't want a suitor, or anyone for that matter, to think she was inarticulate, incapable, or boring. Even if she was those things, she wouldn't give people the satisfaction of knowing it. She felt that this situation was in need of some drastic action.

"Do you want to know a secret?" she asked without thinking. 'Wait, did that sound flirtatious, it wasn't meant to', she thought frantically. He smiled, a wide genuine smile, rather handsome Adelphi thought.

"Well, yes" he said, but he sounded unsure. She was stuck and would have to follow through on this one.

"Then follow me" she said with urgency. This was clearly inappropriate behaviour, she shouldn't be gong anywhere alone with him, but she did want to share her secret and she knew he had good intentions.

They were walking down a corridor now.

"Where are we going?" he said.

"We're here"

"This is a wall" He said slowly, as if Adelphi was out of her mind. Which she may well have been for sharing such a secret with, let's face it, a complete stranger. Before divulging, she thought of all possible implications. As far as she knew, she was the only person aware of what she was about to show him. She had been dying to tell someone for years, but Lea had refused to be involved in any secrets and forbade Adelphi from telling her anything. And here she was, with a complete stranger, the son of a possible enemy to her father, about to tell him. She realised that maybe Minos could use it to his advantage to do something terrible, and she backed out.

"So, what are we doing here?" Therus was looking confused, his brows knitted together, something she had seen many men do.

"It is not just any wall" Adelphi thought frantically for a way out of this, but improvisation was never her skill. "It… is the first wall to ever, …The King that had this palace built lay the first brick and mortar here" At first she mentally kicked herself, no one would believe that. But soon she found herself liking the thought of a king laying the first foundations of his kingdom, foundations that would last. Therus looked confusedly up at the wall, a completely bare, and unimportant wall. Adelphi found herself getting carried away with her own elaborate invention. "The story is that the king placed a message between the blocks, so that when one day the palace is… destroyed, his successors would find the message" she looked up at the wall, almost believing her own lie. Therus didn't look convinced.

"What did the message say?" Adelphi turned to him and frowned, even if the story were true, how could anyone know the message.

"I don't know, that's why it's a secret. And to be honest I hope we don't find out, because that would mean that Atlantis has been burned to the ground." She said almost laughing. She had actually convinced herself of this ridiculous story.

"Who knew walls could hold so many secrets?" Said Therus smiling.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No, no. Of course not. I am just, intrigued." He said, starting to look worried.

"Well, it is a mystery" Silence fell. There was a very slight, almost un noticeable tension in the thread of this new acquaintance. Adelphi looked at the wall to avoid his gaze.

"Did you want to show me the Library?" he said, hating the silence as much as Adelphi.

"Yes, let's go. But I have to warn you that it may not be as great as I have made it out to be" she said turning on her heel and walking down the corridor, not waiting to see if he was following. He was and was walking at a fast pace beside her. She wanted this tour to be over with, she couldn't now what he was feeling.

Adelphi knew the Library would be empty, the scholars and philosophers mostly talked at night, sometimes they wouldn't end up sleeping for days. The heavy wooden doors were open and there was a screen after that. It had holes in shaped of petals in them, the library was full of these screens, to make some sort of rooms for separate study areas for the scholars.

Adelphi was about to point out the large 'Scroll of Songs' through the screen, when she saw something that could not have been real. She must have registered it in a matter of seconds, but it felt like an age. Ink bottles and seals had fallen off the table and were scattered over the floor along with other scrolls and it's what had caused that that made her red.

Pasiphae was sitting, almost laying on the table, her gown around her waist, exposing her thighs, her hands resting her on the stone table. Minos had his mouth on hers, between her legs, his hands all over her. Two bodies as one.

Adelphi had taken all this in and felt a cry come from her throat but was muffled by a warm hand over her mouth, and an arm around her waist was dragging her out of the library entrance and into the corridor. She kicked against him, but she was almost being lifted off her feet. He let her go.

"WHAT are you doing!" She was facing Therus, almost all element of composure lost. Only panic. He looked flushed and almost as angry as she was.

"Stopping you from getting yourself into trouble and embarrassing yourself!" He looked around, as if panicked.

"Oh! I'm sorry! But did you not just see what was happening in there!" Adelphi couldn't get the image out of her mind. His disgusting hands. All over her.

"Yes. I saw. And what were you planning to do?"

"To put a stop to it" she turned to go back but he caught her wrist.

"Let go!" She was outraged that he would tolerate. That he would dare lay a finger on her. "I bet you are in on this with your disgusting father"

"Well, you're mistaken" His chest was rising and falling rapidly, like a bull rearing to charge.

"He's disgusting!"

"Remember who you are speaking about" He let go of her wrist.

"He seduced my mother" She said slowly and clearly, to make each word sting. He scoffed.

"It didn't seem to take much effort did it" immediately after he said these words, his expression of anger changed to that of panic, his features softened. This did him no service, Adelphi's hands were already clenched in fists and angry tears were pooling in her eyes.

"Adelphi-"

"Stop!" She held up a finger. For a moment she thought she might punch him. Kick him in the men's weakness. But a nagging voice stopped her, as if tying her fists to her side. She tuned on her heel and left, now fully crying. She heard him take a few steps but he obviously thought better of it.

'What is happening?" she thought, but she could have said it out loud for all she knew. She hated Minos, and her- wait. No. How could she hate her _mother_? She was her _mother_.


	6. Keeping Up Appearances

**This chapter seemed to write itself, it so long, I don't know how it happened ****J****I hope you enjoy it! A special dedication for Cat Mai, who is very kind. xx**

Keeping up appearances

Adelphi sat with Daryxx's head in her lap in the secret chamber, where no one would really look. She knew Lea was with the other ladies at the temple, as they would always be. The room in which she kept Daryxx adjoined her main chamber, so she could hear if someone came in but she could use it as a hiding place too.

She was calming down after the morning's events because she knew her mother would come looking for her to ask her how it went, and she would have to tell her. The version where her and Therus explored the palace, the royal garden and went nowhere near the library. She wondered what made up story Therus would tell his father. 'Maybe they are talking crudely about my mother', thought Adelphi bitterly as the creature in her lap sensed her anger and stirred. She was angry at herself, she had all of a sudden, become irrationally angry at her father, he must have been an unsatisfying husband to make Pasiphae look elsewhere, thought Adelphi. Pasiphae was using Minos for some plan of hers. She hoped it was only a plan, and not love. She felt sick to her stomach again, clearly Minos had no respect for Pasiphae, Aeson or anyone for that matter, and she wished she had never seen it.

She suddenly slapped her forehead. 'Why would I think the library would be empty when my mother made it perfectly clear they were going to use it?'. She had taken Therus to the library in hopes of showing Therus the scroll of songs, and maybe even sing for him if he asked, but they had clearly got more than they bargained for.

She gets up from her place on the floor and leaves that small room. She looks back at Daryxx sprawled out of the floor, he nearly spans the room now, grown so fast. She sighs, she will have to take him out one night, and let him go into the world. She will miss him dearly. She turns away and into her bedchamber, smiling at the tray of food left on the table. There is one thing that somehow will make her feel better, she thinks, and that is food. She goes over to the tray and picks up a small vial in between the figs. It is honey, lavender infused. She smells it, taking in the indulgent scent, not wanting to eat it but to save it for a special occasion. A simple but expensive and beautiful commodity. Honey. Even better, this is eastern honey, and for a moment Adelphi forgets the horrible sight she saw this morning. At first she thinks it must be from Lea, who has friends and family in the furthest of places and is always receiving gifts.

A folded piece of papyrus is tucked neatly under a bunch of red grapes. She takes it up and opens it. In the neatest characters, there is written a small message, almost too small to even read:

_A peace offering gift, to sweeten between us this souring rift. _

She reads this aloud, emphasising the poetic sound and rhyming. There is no sender name but she has no doubt of who it is from. A sweet gift indeed, but a vial of honey is a bad way to sort this situation, in fact it is full of innuendo, thinks Adelphi. And now Therus thinks himself poet? All of a sudden, the honey does not seem so sweet anymore, but she can't deny that it is a luxury. Instead of throwing it out in spite as her anger would direct, she places it in her box of private things, which include her bleeding calendar and royal seal.

She takes up the figs, so ripe that they look ready to burst. The plump fruit is just at her mouth when she hears the heavy doors in her wing of the palace swinging open. There is only one person who roams with such authority. Pasiphae.

Adelphi straightens her appearance quickly before her own door swings open, and her mother steps in, but more quietly now. Adelphi sees the message still on the tray and quickly takes it up and scrunches in her hand, balling her fist.

"Adelphi" Says Pasiphae smiling, clearly in a good mood. "I thought I might find you here" she walks over to Adelphi's bed and sits down with such grace that Adelphi almost wants to just embrace her mother. But the matter at hand is still emblazoned in her mind, so she stays stood in her place.

"How was it?"

Adelphi gulps. "It was good"

"Good?"

"Normal"

Pasiphae frowns at her daughter's short and incompetent answers. "Daughter mine. I must tell you something."

'What, she is going to tell me about Minos? I want her to but I also don't want her too!' thinks Adelphi as she nods, fearing what her mother is about to tell her.

"Sit here" Pasiphae pats the space beside her. It is an order, and Adelphi obeys. Looking forward at the tray of fruit, the little message still in her hand.

"I am with child" Pasiphae says this loudly, slowly and clearly. It could not be mistaken as to what she said. Adelphi was prepared to react to the news about Minos but she had no idea of how to react to this. With child. Her mother was going to have another child.

"When did you find out?" Adelphi looked at Pasiphae who looked concerned, but a smile teasing at the corners of her mouth.

"Yesterday"

Adelphi's heart dropped. She knew that she was with child, yet she still chose to couple with Minos. That snake Minos! Adelphi wanted to cry, she wanted to slap her mother and blame her own father. But all she said was.

"Congratulations mother" facing forwards, not looking into her eyes. What would happen if the secret ever got out? This new child would not be happy, Pasiphae would be banished, the king heart broken.

"I have not told your father yet, though we will announce it tonight" Says Pasiphae, rising and becoming her stern and aloof self once again. She turns to Adelphi. "This baby will be a boy, such news will give everyone a cause for celebration" Pasiphae says these words, not realising the hurt they are causing Adelphi.

"I'm glad that I will have a brother" Adelphi too gets up. "When will I see Ariadne?"

"Tomorrow. Her ladies are very protective over her."

"And what of Iros?"

Pasiphae stops, surprised. "He will arrive. Though there is no doubt in which way the favour is swaying at the moment."

"I see" Therus the idiot, thinks Adelphi, still holding that cursed note. Pasiphae is about to walk to the door, when she seems to remember something and turns around to face her daughter.

"How really was your walk with Therus?" she asks, trying to read the expression on Adelphi's face. Adelphi was silent for a moment, she would obviously have to tell her the made up story, Adelphi let out a little laugh, and she seems to becoming a story teller recently. Pasiphae sees and hears the laugh and seems to be mistake it for other feelings. "What?" she asks. Demands.

"Oh, we only walked around for a while, we went to the exotic garden and watched the fish and frogs…" Adelphi trailed off, not one of her best stories.

"I see…"Pasiphae opens the door. "I only ask because, well, it seems he might become your husband after all"

'I hope not' says Adelphi in her mind.

"But why Minos?"

"What?" Pasiphae looks shocked and panicked.

"I mean why is he here, I thought he was an enemy, you said that you would explain."

Relief flooded over Pasiphae's face. "Oh I see" she says relaxing her shoulders. "It is not complicated. Minos has the strongest army for leagues around, whether it is sincere or not, we need him on our side"

"Did you decide this, or father?" Asks Adelphi, although, she cannot imagine her father thinking of such plans. Pasiphae simply smiles and turns around, walks out of the door. Adelphi breathes a sigh of relief.

Adelphi shake her head in disbelief, unable to comprehend what her mother is thinking. But there is a glimmer of hope in all this. She will have new baby brother. Her mother had only borne dead sons, hopefully this one would live to become prince.

Leah was suspicious.

"What is the matter with you?" she kept asking as she wouldn't let Adelphi, who was actually dressing herself, out of her sight.

"Nothing"

"It's not nothing" she says, hand on her hips. "Is it Therus?"

"Why does everything have to be about Therus?"

Lea raises her eyebrows at Adelphi's defensive tone. "What happened?". Adelphi needed to tell someone, but Lea hated being involved in secrets, if she didn't want know about the tunnel secret, she would certainly not want to know the Minos one.

"It's…" Adelphi racked her brain for another lie, it was starting to become a bad and difficult habit. "He didn't actually act as though he was fond of me" said Adelphi, feigning a dramatic voice. But she laughed to herself. She was willing to let people think that his opinion mattered to her. HA! She thought.

"I'm sure that he is, maybe he just doesn't want to offend you" said Lea, sounding un sure for once, not knowing what to say. Adelphi was bored of the whole idea already and wanted to get this evening over and done with, it will be a difficult one, what with the pregnancy announcement and Minos there and her and Therus knowing what they know.

"It's time to go to the hall"

"Is it a secret that I will not like?" Lea says at last what has been clinging on her mind since she came back from the temple to find Adelphi praying to the household gods.

"Yes, there is no doubt"

"Alright" Says Lea nodding. "Your hair, do you not want it braided?" she says, moving the locks over Adelphi's shoulders. Adelphi just wanted to get out of there. No time for braiding gold thread into her hair.

"I thought I might try something different"

Lea and Adelphi both made their way to the hall, just like the night before, arm in arm. As always the noise was already audible, the lords and ladies and the king's foster sons.

Her mother and father were in their designated places at the table, with their honoured guests, there would be no formal greetings of guests today. Apparently, no Iros.

Lea kissed her check and left to go towards the other ladies, all distributed around the hall. The queen's ladies were famous for their excellent hosting. The walk to the table was a short but solitary one, and she felt self-conscious all of a sudden, eyes watching from everywhere. The men at the table got up, bowed, sat back down. Adelphi did not dare to look up at them in fear of betraying the betrayal. She sat down, her mother looking at her almost excitedly. It was almost unnerving. But she couldn't help catching her mother's excitement. Past her mother she saw Minos, smugly sitting there.

The king rose in his seat, lifting the ceremonial gold goblet. At this the whole hall fell silent. Not even the rustling of clothes could be heard, they were so quiet. Aeson transformed his soft and gentle voice, to that of a proud king. "My dear people" he paused looking around. "Atlantis is on the verge of a new age, new alliances forming and our army rapidly growing" at this the men at the tables erupted into cheer, praising the king and each other. "The future of Atlantis lies in the hands of a prince who will be dear to us all". There is almost an inaudible gasp in the audience. All eyes go to prince Therus, will he marry the princess after all? They all think. Even Therus and Minos looked shocked, exchanging glances with each other. Only Pasiphae and Adelphi share a knowing glance. Adelphi now actually feels the eyes of the hall on her.

"My dearest wife and queen is carrying a child, and a son at that" there was a momentary silence then a momentous roar, the queen beamed. The men clapped: the lords, foster sons and Minos's men too. Adelphi now dared to look at Therus in the eye, to see how he felt about what they saw now. She looked at him, and he turned to her in shock, his eyes wide with concern, brows furrowed. He looked at his father who had recovered rather quickly and was celebrating with the king and slapping him on the back, congratulating the potency of his seed. At this Adelphi wanted to hurl an urn at him. How dare that man even dare to mock her father like that? Therus must have seen the indelicacy of this too because he looked at her, almost apologetically. But what could be done, Minos and Pasiphae did not know that they knew, so everyone was happy, except for the four involved. They would have to keep up appearances and were now bound by this secret, even though Minos and Pasiphae did not know that their children were bound too their secret too.

The king sat again and many toasts were made to the king and queen, which meant much drinking, but Adelphi took care to not gulp down too much. She couldn't afford a slip of the tongue today. The musicians who always knew the perfect tune for the perfect occasions began to play and sings songs of love and fertility which many seemed to enjoy. Adelphi once loved the tales in these songs, but now they seemed to make her uncomfortable.

There was no sign of Heptarian, who according to Lea, had been bribed to stay in bed by offering him the opportunity to represent Atlantis in the inevitable future wedding games. He had practiced so much the he couldn't have attended this evening even if he tried.

Adelphi ate with the appetite of a man, the food helping to keep down her nerves. She kept her eyes at the front and her mother was actually talking to her today in the excitement of her pregnancy. Adelphi couldn't help but admire in her mother's radiance, which seemed even more pronounced now that she knew that she was pregnant. Minos and Pasiphae spoke less this evening. Minos instead spoke to Aeson of politics. Aeson simply wanted to celebrate and was not embracing all the talk of politics.

Half way through the evening, the atmosphere had finally died down and the musicians had grown weary. They began a slow song of young lovers, with the lyre being the primary instrument. Some of the king's foster sons and the younger ladies came to the middle of the hall to dance. The ladies were giggling, it was the only time they could be so close to men respectably before marriage, it was often the best part of an evening. Adelphi would normally join one of the foster sons, normally Actaeon, the most handsome, a great hunter who always made jokes so the dance was never awkward. She could look in to his handsome face and smile and laugh, and they would part at the end of the dance as brother and sister. Today however, given the recent circumstances, he took the hand of another lady. Adelphi stayed at the table and could not help but feel envious of the young people dancing. Pasiphae leaned her head towards her. She whispered

"You may dance with Therus"

Adelphi surprised herself the speed and stubborn tone of her own answer. "I don't want to"

"What objections can you have?" whispered the queen, but sternly, telling her that if asked, she has no choice. Adelphi just wanted to scream the queen's secret at her, but that would be deadly. Instead she turns back to the front, almost laughing. If Therus knows what is good for him, he will not ask her, she thinks to herself as she remembers the vial of eastern honey, annoyed that it was such a good gift.

"I have no objections" she says reluctantly. She turns to see Therus, but he is not in his seat. The adultery supporting fool is stood in front of the table before, kneeling. She cannot see his face but she hopes it is a face of shame. After her mother's news, she wonders how he feels now about his father's actions. Adelphi internally screams. Please in the name of Poseidon, save me, she thinks as she rises.

**The name of the next chapter will be 'Deceitful Dangerous Dance' and I am hoping for some exiting character interaction. Keep an eye out! **

**If you have any feedback, please let me know in the comments ****J**


End file.
